Can't Be Too Late A Niley Story
by NileyIsTrueLove
Summary: Being in love with your brothers best friend is never easy throw in the fact it's your best friends brother aswell and my life sure looks hard. Oh and did i mention I'm fighting a terminal illness? Follow me through my story of love heartbreak friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Waking up at 7am for school is never easy. Waking up at 7am by your brother throwing water on you is a nightmare! I'm Miley Cyrus, 16, and I live in LA with my brother, Joe. Most people think it's crazy that I live with my brother who is barely 18, but to me it's normal, your probably expecting some sob story about how my parents just don't care about me or how they died in some tragic event but sorry to disappoint, the truth is my parents just bought me and Joe a house last year down the road from theirs to give us privacy we still see them all the time!  
My mom is one of my best friends always there for me and always understands me, I guess it's cause she had Joe when she was my age and then had me when she was 18-joe's age-. My dads awesome he owns a Mercedes Benz dealership in town, he's totally over protective but he trusts me!  
"MILEY GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED" ah Joe always the humble guy... Not!  
"JOE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU" I scream at him sitting up soaking from the water he threw at me.  
He smirks at me and just walks out of my room knowing I'm fully awake now. I walk to my closet and take out a pair of ripped denim shorts and a cute white top with matching sandals and lay them on my bed before hopping into the shower. Once changed I curl my hair, well kind of enhance it as my hair is pretty curly, once I'm satisfied with the loose curls and do my make up just adding eye-liner, mascara and a hint of concealer under my eye to make me look a little more fresh. I walk downstairs happy with how i look and sit at the island in the kitchen waiting for Joe to come down.  
"let's kick it mi" he says once he's in the room. Both if us walk out and hop into the car. Every morning before school we go to the Jonas' for breakfast.  
That's where my best friend Demi lives (who happens to be dating my brother) oh and her brother nick who is joe's best friend... And totally gorgeous! But shhh about that! Their mom is like my 2nd mom. Denise Jonas, the most amazing cook I have ever met! The jonas' and my family have been friends for years and every Saturday the 2 families get together for dinner.  
Pulling into their house I bee the horn much to joe's dismay! He HATES people touching his "baby" aka his car! But he should be used to it as I beep the horn like every morning! And as usual there is nick with the door open and ready! I don't bother waiting for Joe to get out and walk over to the front door of the house.  
"why hello there mr. jonas" I giggle  
"ms. cyrus" he says while taking my hand and kissing it before we erupt into fits of laughter. I know what your thinking -aren't they very flirty and coupley?- but honestly it's just the way we are! Me and nick have always acted like this.  
"alright alright move along already peoples I want to see my woman" typical Joe! Always in a rush to see Demi and if it's not her it's food.  
"what a great best friend... Why hello to you too buddy" nick says knowing Joe isn't listening. Walking into the kitchen I can smell something delicious which makes my mouth water.. "she didn't? Did she?" I ask nick praying. "smiley will you ever learn that my mother will make you blueberry muffins every monday" I smile my famous smile and rush in to hug Denise!  
"DENISE!" she laughs hugging me back and passing me one of her famous muffins (well famous to me). "gosh I love these things.. Mhhmmm Denise I want you to cater my wedding okay?" I take a huge bite out of the muffin. "miley is there something you forgot to tell me? Your best friend? Apparently you've made wedding arrangements?" I finally see Demi sitting on my brothers lap feeding him pancakes (yuck).  
"Demetria darling yes I forgot to tell you that an angel appeared to me and I'm pregnant. So I found a good man and am marrying him to birth god's son" I say with a straight face. "cut the sarcasm" she replies with a smirk!  
"okay hate to pull you awe from your riveting conversation but I have to head in early to school so I'm taking my car in now and Joe can bring you ladies alrighty?" we all agree and nick kisses his mom and is about walk out when I scream "LOVE YOU NICKY SEE YOU SOON" he turns and laughs before winking at me and walking out. I can't help myself but sigh once he leaves. "when are you going to tell him miley?" Denise asks me. "not this again" I groan. "miles if you let me talk to him I'm sure he's admit he feels the same!" I roll my eyes at my brother and the look down at my feet "guys he only see's me as his little sisters best friend and his best friends little sister.. Nothing more! Why would a guy like him feel more anyways?" I hear Denise sigh and she wraps her arms around me "hunny nick thinks so much more of you and if you opened your heart to him you'd see that!" I pull away from her and plaster a smile onto my face "it doesn't matter, come on let's go guys I don't want to be late" I see Demi send Joe a worried look but I ignore it and grab her hand pulling her out to the car. Joe hops in and we drive to school.  
With Nick in school.  
(Nicks POV)  
not the most romantic place I know but for right now the lockers will have to do. I know lying to my family is wrong but I'm not ready for them to know, I don't know how serious it is anyways, me and selena have been going out 3 weeks now and I wish I could say I felt more but I just don't I love sel I do I've been friends with her for years but I think we're better as friends. Pulling away for air after a bit of a make out session I lean my forehead onto hers and smile. She looks so happy her eyes are shining I lean in to kiss her again but i stop once I see three figures at the door, one staring at me shocked obviously hurt I didn't tell her, the other staring at his sister with a horror striken and worry filled face and the last one staring at me with a devastated hurtful face and who looks on the verge of tears before running out soon to be followed by her brother screaming after her "MILEY, MILEYYY"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear Joe calling after me but I keep on running, I dot even know why in crying! Nicks had girlfriends before and I've gotten over it, I've lived through it. But selena? Really? Out of all the girls he could have -which is the female population of our school- he had to pick selena. Selena Gomez a senior along with joe and nick but one of mine ad Demi's best friends, she knew I liked nick! I eventually tire out and stop running. Joe was two steps behind me so once I stop two seconds later he has his arms wrapped around telling me IRS going to be okay. After a bit, I sniffle and can't help but stifle a laugh. Joe looks down at me with a confused face as if asking why I'm laughing "I'm pathetic" I say with a sigh "I'm crying over a guy who I have no chance with" he wipes my tears and smiles a lob-sided Joe smile! "Miley look at me? I'm gonna talk to nick after school see what the deal is?" I stare at him with a horror filled face "Joe no NO! You can't you promised me you wouldn't!" I can tell he hates this but he nods before grabbing my hand and bringing me inside the school. He smiles at me before we part ways and go to our lockers.  
With Nick  
What just happened there? I excuse myself from Selena and walk over to Demi who still looks shocked and mad. "Dems? What's up? I'm sorry I never told you about selena but-" she cuts me of before I can finish "jeez nick! Will you ever wake up? This isn't some joke these are her feelings your messing with!" confused I reply "Demi you know I won't hurt selena!" the look on demi's face went from one of shock to one of anger "NICHOLAS JONAS I could care less about selena right now! Not after what she did after she knew how miley felt!" again I was confused "how miley felt? What do you mean? Demi what's going on?" I don't get an answer from her as she spotted miley and ran after her. I guess I'll have to ask Joe about what's going on.  
With miley  
"miles! You okay? You know after.." I smile at her "it's okay dems I'll be fine I over reacted sorry" she starts getting her books out from her locker which is beside mine "I can't believe selena she knew how-" I cut her off before she finishes "dems honestly I'm not even mad at her.. I just don't have the energy too" I lay my head on my locker suddenly having gotten a terrible headache "ugh not again" for the past while now I've been getting really bad headaches. "headache again?" demi asks she's known about these bad spelts since they started I just nod and we start walking to school after the warning bell goes. Me and Demi I guess you could say were "popular" but we're not bitches I guess it's just because we're always with Joe and nick the captain and vice captain of the football team. Demi and I have home room together aswell as math engish and drama. After home room I have art and then music, my two favourite subjects and that's not just because im in the senior music class with a certain nick jonas. Me and Demi sit in our usual seats at the back and talk our way through home room and then I walk to art. "class today I just want rough sketches of the Human profile so work away and I'll walk around" Near the end of the class my teacher comes along behind me and you know that feeling you get as if someone is judging you? Or your work? You feel kinda nervous that's how I always feel when ms. henry looks at my pieces. "miley... That's beautiful! The tones the light it's just beautiful!" I smile at her feeling accomplished say a quick thank you and then walk to music just after the bell goes.  
"well miss miley how are we today?" nick says as he sits beside me. "well nickster seen as I saw you know more than 2 hours ago I'd day my day is.. Okay." he smiles at me and mr. crane walks in our study supervisor "class your teacher is out today so you can have a study class okay? Just don't be too loud" he says as he sits down at the front with a paper. "sooooo miley.." I look at him as if to say go on "about this morning?" shit! I was kinda praying it would just be dropped. "um don't worry about it I-I in felt sick! Yea sore head and stomach!" he seemed unsatisfied with my answer but he smiled anyways and changed the topic "so I was thinking me you Demi Joe and um selena go bowling tonight?" it sounded great until he added selena onto the list I don't want to be a 5th wheel. "oh em I can't I'm going over to my mam but you go! I'm sure dems and Joe will go and eh selena" I plaster a fake smile on my face for what seems like the tenth time that day. "alright but next time your coming! You have practice after school?" ah cheer practice probably my second favourite part of the day after music of course! I'm head cheerleader which is kind of strange since I'm two years younger than my second in command but I got the place at the start of the year and it's worked well so far! "yepp are you?" he flexes his muscles "of course the quarterback is always practicing don't ya know?" I roll my eyes at him and we continue to chat for the rest of the class.  
Eventually lunch comes around and I couldn't be happier I'm starved! I meet up with Demi and we both queue up to get our food a green salad for her and a salad roll for me with low fat Mayo (I'm not trying to loose wait just keep in shape) we sit at our everyday table and are soon joined by Joe and nick. "how are my favourite ladies this fine day?" I roll my eyes at my dork of a brother as Demi leans over and kisses him quickly and then they start talking about there days! I turn to talk to nick but I see him deep into a conversation with selena. I look down suddenly feeling alone and not so hungry anymore. After 5 minutes of just sitting there I decide to go find brian one of my best friends but he doesn't sit with us at lunch. I stand up quickly but immediately regret it as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I fall to the ground! "MILEY" I hear as 4 people rush beside me! Joe kneels beside me "miles? What's wrong?" I sit up looking at them kind of embarrassed "sorry stood up to fast?" selena gets up and sits down again at the table. Some friend she is! Demi's worried voice fills my ears "miley first the non stop headaches and now this maybe you should go-" I interrupt her "dems do not say doctor I'm fine!" I flash her a quick smile "mi you said the headaches stopped?" oops so I may have lied to Joe to get him to stop worrying "I um lied" his face grows with concern "alright I'm taking you to moms after school and your going to the doctor with her!" gosh so annoying! "Joe we don't need to bother mom I said I'd be over tomorrow for dinner with you we'll talk about it then" then the penny drops and nick speaks up "didn't you say you were going there tonight?" ooops forgot that! "di-did I?" he gives me a stern look which i try to laugh off "we're talking after school and you are NOT going to cheer if your heads sore!" I roll my eyes at him while standing up realising I'd been on the ground the whole time "nick your not my father or even my brother relax!" Joe buts in though and says "miles but I AM your brother and I agree with him no cheer today the squad will understand" I sit back down along with the rest of them. "trying to make a scene much?" I hear selena mutter quietly and I know nick heard to by the look on his face.  
Lunch ends and soon so does school and I decide to get the bus to avoid nicks "deep conversation" once home after the long bus journey which reminds me how I love Joe for driving I walk up stairs but yet again I fall with a spelt of dizziness this time tumbling down the stairs and hitting my shoulder really hard. I stand up really thankful nobody else was home and head straight to my room only to fall into a deep sleep on my bed fully clothed and on top of my bed sheets, hopefully to dream sweet dreams.

**Hope you all enjoyed! :) please review and/or review! More of them = more updates! =) peace and love  
Cathy xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Joe's POV.

I walk up the stairs and go into mileys room to ask why she ran off so quickly from school but once I get into her room I see her knocked out in a deep sleep on her bed not even changed I think of waking her up but I decide against it. She had a long day, I worry about her you know? She definitely knows it anyway she thinks I worry TOO much but I she's so small and trusting I remember when my parents first told me I was moving into my own house with my baby sister most boys my age would of gotten so mad saying it will ruin their life living with their sister but me, I was happy me and miley didn't have the usual childhood upbringing when I was 12 and miley was 11 I was adopted into their family after living in an orphanage all my life so technically me and miley aren't blood related but that's probably the reason we aren't at each other's throats the whole time. I don't know what I'd do without her. This whole thing with nick is something that worries me so much because I don't know how much longer she can keep up with it, she says she's fine with it but I know she's not. Ever since that first day I brought nick home to play football with my 6 years ago and he said he'd bring his sister for miley I knew all of us had this special bond and then when I was 16 I asked demi out and for a reason I thought nick would ask miley out but it never happened and I never got to ask him would he. I kiss mileys forehead and go back downstairs and make something to eat before heading up to do some homework.

Miley's POV. The next morning.

Groaning I wake up hearing Joe's voice and I roll onto my stomach with my head facing into the pillow. "come on Messer get u- Miley? What happened to your back?" he interrupts himself with a worried voice I turn to look at him "what do you mean? My back?" he looks at me with crazy eyes "miles there is a HUGE bruise on your back! What the hell happened?" I stand up and walk over to the mirror my mouth drops "I-i-i-I don't know what happened that wasn't there yesterday!" Joe comes behind me and touches the bruise and I wince "ouch Joe that hurts" I turn to look at him "miles ive played football for years and I have NEVEER seen a bruise like that on anyone its black and bigger than your right side of your back! Did you fall or anything?" and then the penny drops when I fell down the stairs but I don't want to tell him that he'll get even more worried "um no didn't fall maybe I walked into something" Joe gives me a weak smile and tells me to get ready and then walks out to get himself ready. I change into shorts and a black top but you can still see parts of the bruise so I throw on a hoody even though it's like 90' out! I walk downstairs slowly strangely not feeling hungry at all which is weird since I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear Joe on the phone" Nick! Just listen to me, the bruise it, it was huge like bigger than any of the ones the boys had for football ever and its black! I'm worried about her, the headaches, the dizziness and now this! Please just talk to her" It goes quiet for a moment and then Joe stars again "of course she'll listen to you! She always does look me and demi are going to head to school early and then you'll talk to miley but don't act like I was talking to you alright?" after a quick bye I walk into the kitchen and act like I hadn't heard a thing. "Ready?" Joe asks and I follow him to the car as usual once we're on our way Joe turns off the radio Joe looks at me and then says "right so me and dems got to go to school early so nick will bring you sadly I can't even have breakfast with mama j" I nod and look out my window. 2 seconds later we're there and I hop out but see Joe still sitting in the car "tell demi to come out" he shouts at me and by the time I get to the door I see nick standing there as usual but this time demi is running out and gets into the car and they speed off. "They're in a rush! Hey Miley" he leans over and hugs me but I wince as his hands touch my back "oh sorry um Joe told me about the bruise" I nod my head and smile "yea I know I heard" I laugh walking in to say hi to Denise and then sit down still not feeling hungry but knowing its best I try and eat. Nick sits beside me and we have the usual morning conversation and then Denise places down a plate of pancakes down in front of me which honestly smell beautiful! I take some syrup finally feeling a little hungry and drown my pancakes in it then I go to take a bite but laugh first at nick who has a whole pancake in his mouth "what?" he says with a mouth full off food I roll my eyes and smile and then take a bite, immediately regretting it as the second it hits my stomach I get up and run to the bathroom throwing up everything in my stomach which wasn't much really. "Miley!" nick screams as he runs in after me holding my hair back and rubbing my back. Once finished I look down and see I got sick on my hoody and I shiver suddenly disgusted. "eugh, oh shit nick I'm sorry" he looks at me with his big brown eyes "miley don't you dare apologies for getting sick its fine but I think I should get that hoody off you" I stifle a laugh and take it off with my back to nick and the door and then second it comes off I hear two gasps one from nick and one from Denise who just walked in.

I quickly turn to them shit! "Miley what on earth happened to you?" Denise says sounding extremely worried and scared. "Miles Joe said it was bad but whoa that, that's huge what happened?" what happened? What happened? I'm sick of that question. "I DON'T KNOW OKAY? JUST FORGET IT!" I scream leaving them shocked in the bathroom and I go to demis room to try find a hoody but before I get a chance to even open the doors of the closet nick walks in with one of his white hoodies which he throws at me. "Wear that" he says watching as I put it over my head and then look at him apologetically "listen nick I'm sorry for snapping at you but I'm so sick of people worrying over me when there is no need" he smiles at me and then comes and sits beside me on demi's bed "its okay miles we are all snappy once in awhile, but just remember we only worry cause we care." I smile at him feeling a bit better "I know I just forget it sometimes, come on I want to say sorry to your mom" he nods and we walk back into the kitchen to see Denise standing the with a horror filled face once she notices us she says "Oh miley, miley I am so sorry please don't be mad at me sweetie I was just worried but I trust you to tell us if something's wrong." I smile at her and hug her tightly "Denise I am so sorry. You don't need to be sorry this was in no way your fault all mine and my silly attitude, I hate people fussing over me. You know that! I really am sorry" she hugs me tighter and kisses my head "miley I know you hate people worrying about you but let me tell you mother I'm having lunch with her today she has a right to know and knowing you, you haven't told her" I think about it and nod slowly knowing in my heart that she's right. "good girl, such a smart girl…Nick come over and join our hug you look lonely" I hear him chuckle but unlike other kids his age he's not afraid to admit he is a mama's boy and always will be. He walks over joining our hug and I hear him murmur quietly "love you guys" which makes my heart swell. I pull away with tears in my eyes and wipe them quickly "okay hate to break up this love fest but we got to head to school" nick and his mom chuckle and we say bye and then me and nick are in the car on the way to school. Nick's car mmm his baby his true love as he says a ford mustang in black. It has a V8 engine and leather seats. "so I guess Joe's mission is done" I look at him confused " he asked me to talk to you about the bruise and all but I think between me and my mom we've completed that mission successfully!" I nod and gently smile "I guess you did" he grabs my hand and gives me a quick squeeze and then returns his hands to the wheel "come on bring back my smiley miley" I laugh at the nickname he gave me when he first met me cause I couldn't stop smiling, if only he knew why. "That's better a real laugh" I smile and we pull into the school and we both walk in to see Joe and demi making out by her locker in other words beside mine. "ewww" we both say at the same time and laugh. I walk over to my locker and nick head the opposite direction saying he'll see me in music. I cough loudly and Joe and demi break apart both blushing "oops?" demi giggles. "hey how did you get one of the seniors football hoodies?" Joe asks and I looked down its true it is nicks football jumper. "its nicks one look its say NJ Quarterback on it" demi points out on the arm and back. I smile then but I realise they must of misunderstood my smile, you see its kind of a ritual in this school that the football players giver their team hoodies and jackets to their girlfriends. "Oh no no no not that I just um spilled something on my jumper so he gave me this!" both their faces fell obviously they had hoped for more. It kind of makes me wonder though why would Nick give me THIS jumper out of all the ones he could of given, maybe he does feel something about me? With that thought I link arms with demi and we make our way to home room both smiling and having fun.

**And Scene! Haha okay guys I have to say after I posted the first chapter and I got 6 reviews in one night I got so excited and I decided to post chapter 2 and chapter 3 today. Keep reviewing and alerting and more to come tomorrow I'm going to start writing now =) Thank you sooo much anyways guys I LOVE reading your reviews, even if you have something bad to say tell me and ill try fix it! =) thank you! **

**Oh and this was my longest chapter yet almost 2000 words! Yayy. **

**Reviews make me happy =P**

**Peace and Love.. **

**Cathy xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the day I start to feel a bit better, my head doesn't hurt as much and my stomach's fine. Walking into music later on I smile seeing nick talking to Ms. Scully our music teacher. "Thanks ms you're the best" he says and walks past me to his seat. Following him I'm surprised when I see him pick up his bag and turn back around pulling me out the door. "Nick! We have class what are you doing?" I ask as he keeps pulling me. "Well I asked miss could we go to the choir room and practice piano" he smirks while saying this knowing how much I love the dazzling white grand piano in the room. (If you went to a JB concert it's the one nick plays for a little bit longer and black keys).

"Okay so what's the special occasion, why are we here?" I ask as I sit in front of the piano and he sits on one of the many chairs scattered around the room. "None I just realized you hadn't played in awhile" he said with a shrug and it was true, I hadn't played in ages! But how did he know? It's these kinds of things that make me love him so much.

"So go on miles play when I look at you, that's always one of my favorites" I giggle at the irony as that song is clearly about him he just wouldn't notice. My fingers glide across the keys as I let everything flow out, I start singing and before I know it I have tears falling down my face and I really am singing my heart out. I play the last key and nick come and sits beside me. "Mi, what's wrong?" he asks as I open my eyes. I really don't know why I'm crying "I'm such a child gosh I'm sorry" I say wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Hey it's okay what's wrong?" nicks looking at me with such caring eyes while rubbing my back I want to cry all over again. "Just a bit emotional" I say with a giggle.

It's finally lunch and I'm sitting at the table waiting for the others, I have. I appetite again so I don't bother queuing for food. I hear the clack of heels a mile away and I turn shocked to see Selena wearing a mini skirt tank top and high heels. You see the thing is me Demy and Sell always said we'd never wear heels to school cause it's pointless pain and kind of slutty of I'm honest!

"So it's true huh?" she asks once she's in front of me. "Um hi to you too, what's wrong?" I ask genuinely confused. Her scowl increases and she scoffs "Miley you're wearing MY boyfriends team jumper! You really need to get over this school girl crush you have on him!" she says not even trying to be discrete.

"Sel it's nothing I-I just spilt stuff on my own hoody so he gave this to me, and I don't have a crush on nick! Now just sit down!" I spoke quietly not wanting to cause a scene, what the hell was wrong with Selena? "Just give it back! It's mine!" she screams surprising me. But not as surprising as what she does next, reaching over Selena pulls off the jumper while shouting at me about stealing Nick. Unfortunately this seemed to catch everyone's attention so once the jumper was off there was more than one gasp at the huge bruise on my back.

"Miley..." Selena says with a flicker of worry in her eyes. As soon as it's there it's gone though and she walks away with the jumper and I'm looking around for someone to save me.

Joe, Demi and Nick walk over and before anything is said I say quietly "Joe give me your hoody, Selena took mine or err nicks. She took nicks and my bruise please"

Nodding he takes it off and hands it to me but not before demi gasps, "Miley, what the fuck?" okay not good, a word of advice when demi curses it is not good! "Dems its fine don't worry Kay?" I smile and throw on Joes grey hoody. "Thanks Joey" I say.

5 minutes on and everyone's eating with just the normal conversations well apart from nick he's sitting there confused. After I stopped crying in the choir room we had a laughing fit over nothing really it was fun. But now he looks pretty serious.

"Wait why did sel take your - my jumper?" he asks suddenly. I shrug not wanting to cause anything but demi is all too pleased to say something "she was probably jealous of the whole passing team jumpers onto girlfriends thing, or just being her bitchy self" she says with a snap at the end.

"Dems relax she's our friend she ju-" but I'm cut off by nick "jealous of Miley? Sure she knows Miley's pretty much my sister? Why would she be jealous?" he asks not knowing how much that sentence just killed me. I gulp looking down but Joe catches on and quickly changes the subject. I just wasn't interested in anything that was said anymore.

After lunch I was making my way to class when I saw something which surprised me, and no it wasn't my brother and demi sucking face at my locker (cause unfortunately that's normal yuck) My mother was walking down the hallways like a bloody woman on a mission. She saw me and I swear almost broke into a run or a jog at least. Stopping in front of me her face is full of worry and concern. "Miley Ray why do I have to hear from Denise that you are ill?" she asks and I force a laugh. I said before that me and my mom are like best friends but she does have a tendency to get a bit carried away! Especially if me or Joe or ill. "Oh god mom I'm fine I told Denise earlier I didn't want a fuss made." But it's no good.

That's how I ended up here in the hospital waiting room. Yes the hospital my mother decided to come straight here and not out usual GP just in case it was 'something serious' (insert eye roll here) "Miley Ray" a doctor says my name and I follow him into his office as my mother sits in the waiting room biting her nails. Typical.

**Please don't hate me? It's a new year a fresh start? I realize there are probably no readers of this story left but if your there wasn't to leave a review so I know at least one person doesn't hate me? LOL**

**Okay so I'm going to try update more *cross your fingers for me guys* thanks for the reviews on the last chapter **

**Love and Peace **

**Cathy xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so, you're mother called earlier freaking out about a bruise and headaches yes?" the doctor asked Miley. He was a handsome doctor who reminded me of Dr. Dreamy in Greys my favorite show. Nodding to what he said I take off my brother's jumper to show him the bruise. "It's not a big deal, I'm sure it's nothing my mom just a bit of a worrier!" I laugh but stop once I feel his cold hands on my back.

"Hmm" I hear him say "and how long has this bruise been here?" he asks still examining it "yesterday, it's getting worse I think, I didn't hit it that hard though so maybe it's something else?" I ask telling him the truth cause I hadn't hit it that bad when I fell.

"Miley with the headaches have you been experiencing any dizziness and or loss of appetite?" he asks me coming to the front of me examining my eyes. "Eh yeah, I've fallen twice due to dizziness and I guess I haven't really eaten properly for awhile but I couldn't eat anything today." nodding he goes over to the wall and asks for a nurse to come in to run some tests. Okay so I get it I should be worried if he's running tests but I'm not! I guess I'm just being optimistic.

"Okay the nurse will just take your bloods and we should have all your results within the week, it's just a precaution. I wouldn't be worried about anything yet. I'll give you some meds for the bruising and headaches. Maybe take the week off school too just to be safe okay?" he says and I nod but I am not taking a week of school! I could be demoted from cheer captain!

In the car on the way home I explain to mom what the doctor said and that I can go back to school tomorrow. Yes I lied but it doesn't matter cause she's making me take tomorrow off anyways.

I'm home before Joe and I eventually get mom to go back to here's and dads house telling her I was tired and I wanted to sleep. This was true I was tired. Trudging upstairs I lie on my bed and almost immediately sleep takes over and I'm making z's as my dad used to say.

It's half 7 when I wake up to Joe sitting on my bed looking at the meds the doctor gave me "this is really strong stuff miles, what's wrong?" he asks obviously worried. I roll my eyes and grab my pills putting them on my table near the bed. "Nothing wrong don't worry Joe! Did mom call? I'm allowed go to school tomorrow!" I say quickly hoping mom hadn't told him I had to stay home. "Sorry kiddo I'm under strict rules to make you stay home tomorrow" he laughs. Dammit! "Ugh, fine but I'm going in on Friday! I don't care what you or mom say"

It's 3pm the next day before I wake up again, woah I slept for 17 hours! Crazy. Standing up I feel a sudden dizziness and curse myself as I never took the meds the doc gave me. Walking over to my table I take 3 tablets, one from each little container then head downstairs to the TV.

"Miley! Miley! Mileeyyyy!" I wake up to my name being called by two people. Opening my eyes I see nick and Demi standing over me. I'm still in front of the TV I must of fallen asleep down here. "Miley I missed you today" Demi says with a frown while she comes and sits beside me "I don't like when you're sick I get lonely and bored, it's not fun" she moans and hugs me. "I can hear you, you know!" Joe shouts from the other room making us laugh.

"Well Smiley Miley, music was boring today. And lunch. And the car rides. Actually today was just boring. You feeling better?" nick asks looking down at me from behind the sofa. "Eh yeah I guess I'm a bit groggy from the pills the doctor gave me but other than that I'm okay I guess. How was practice dem?" I ask her turning to her. "Ugh Mandy was out too so Selena for some strange reason thought she could be captain for the day, the girl can't lead for her life!" she says a bit dramatically may I add! Mandy's a senior and vice captain of the squad.

"Dem can you come in here and help make something to eat for miles? She hasn't eaten since like yesterday!" Joe says from the kitchen making me groan and Demi hop up. I really wasn't hungry and knowing Joe he'd make enough food to feed an army! And expect me to eat it all too!

"Cheer up smiles" nick laughs coming to sit beside me. "They're acting like I'm dying! You should of seen mom she was freaking out yesterday!" I say with my head in my hands. "Oh I know I saw" he laughs making me raise my head confused "she came over last night to fill in my mom and I could hear her freaking out up in my room. Then when she left mom was all worried and Demi had to calm her down which then made Demi worried! I was living in a mad house I tell you! A mad house!" he laughs making me giggle as well!

"Seriously though you are okay right?" he asks and I nod "yes I'm fine; gosh I'm sick of that question! Let's talk about something else... How was football?" this makes him smile, he loves talking about football and growing up with Joe and nick I've come to love it myself. "it was so awesome we were going through a new play and I had just caught the ball faked right faked left then ran right and made this epic through to Joe and then he got a touchdown! Coach was so impressed!" I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He stopped with a fake serious face "oh you think that's funny do you?" he asks with a smirk and then dives on my starting to tickle me "is it still funny?" he tickles me on my sides making me combust with laughter but I wouldn't give in that easy "yes... Yes it's... So... Funny" I manage out between laughing making him tickle me more.

"Okay nick... Stop stop" but continue laughing. Suddenly I get this sharp pain as he starts tickling me higher on my side "ow nick, owe nick please stop nick your hurting me" at this he pulls away fast "Miley? Miles? What's wrong? Are you okay?" his face clouded over with concern. I don't mean to but my eyes most over with tears "shit" I Hearn him mutter before calling out for Joe who comes running in. "what's wrong? What happened? Miles what's wrong?" he asks and I shake my head holding my side as a shooting pain flies through it again and again. Taking a few deep breaths I calm myself enough to lift up my jumper and look at my side. Two gasps are heard and once I see what there gasping at I honestly feel faint.

"Miles? Is-is that the same one?" Joe asks gulping as he eyes the huge bruise that now runs from my back onto my side. It's as if it's getting bigger. I nod slowly honestly a bit worried now. I feel a finger slowly and gently touch it but I wince almost straight away "Miley I am so sorry" nick says looking almost guilty. "It's not your fault nick; I didn't even know the bruise had ehm gotten bigger!"

"Miley are you sure the doctor said nothin else yesterday?" I shake my head but stop, I left out a little part but I didn't think it was important. "Well they took my blood for some tests but that's normal right?" I ask it is normal though isn't it? Joe and Nick exchange a worried glance but both nod to me I think just to make me feel better. Gulping I lay my head down in the sofa suddenly feeling tired again "Joey I'm not hungry just tired" I said with my eyes squeezed shut. "It's okay you just rest miles" he says touching my hair.

Joel's POV

I have never been so worried in my life. What the hell is wrong with my sister? Nick and I walk into the kitchen both lost in thought. I smile slightly seeing Demi serving up four plates of pasta "Just three Dems, Miley's asleep" I mutter taking mine and walking to the table and nick follows without food. "I'm not hungry actually" he says quietly and Demi eyes us suspiciously. "Okay what's going on?" she asks and both nick and I shake our heads so she sits down and starts eating.

5 minutes in nick breaks the silence "I'm worried for her" he finally says and put my fork down "what could be wrong? She's so... Lifeless in a way, she's usually so happy and bouncy but now, she can't stay awake for more than an hour." I say looking down. Demi stands up and walks behind me hugging me; I don't know what I'd do without her really. She's my rock my everything apart from Miley of course. "Joey, what if something's wrong" she whispers sounding broken and I turn to look at her worried eyes. She may be my rock but I've seemed to forgotten that my little sister is her best friend. Nick stands up with a scratch of his chair and mumbles something incoherent then walks into the living room to Miley as I talk to Demi trying to lighten the mood in the house. But there's only one thing on everyone's mind and that's Miley.

**GASP I'm updating again? Haha anyways I want to thank you all for your reviews they got me so motivated and I only hope more will read. I got some great feedback and I'm taking it all in for the next chapter. I want to know what YOU want! So tell me if there's something you don't like or something you want more of? (niley maybe? Lol its coming) **

**Peace and Love.**

**Cathy xoxo**

**PS. I really want to than two of my wring heroes.. TheMsBrandy1 and TeamM. I love you guys 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Stretching I wake up feeling a lot better and not as tired. I look around surprised to see I'm still in the living room. Yawning I sit up and am surprised to see Demi walking down in just my brothers t-shirt. "Dem?" I say confused. I hear her mutter something before she laughs nervously "sorry eh well you see I wanted to stay to check on you last night" I nod telling her to continue "and that's it" she says standing up and running upstairs. Glancing at the clock I'm surprised to see it's almost 8am, we're going to have to be in school soon. The front door opens and I lean back to get a look to see who it is. Nicks walking in with a smile on his face and a small bag in his hand.

"Hey Nick!" I say extra loud so Demi knows not to come down in Joe's shirt again cause I'm sure nick wouldn't like that! "Hey mi" he chuckles then throws the bag on my lap "mom said she knows it's not Monday but she knows how much you love them" I smile looking in the bag and see two fresh warm muffins. Yummy! My appetite seems to be coming back slowly which is good; I guess the meds are working. I take a bite and smile realizing its the first food I've had in over 2 days.

Walking into school I feel like a freaking child Joe is holding my arm tight "just in case you feel dizzy" he said making me roll my eyes. We had an argument this morning when I said I was coming to school but there was nothing he could do to stop me. Another thing was that we were 30 minutes late (I had to have a shower; god knows how bad I smelt! Eww) Joe walked me to class and I had to beg him not to literally carry me to my seat. He's so ridiculous sometimes!

It's half eleven now and I'm starting to feel sick again, my head is pounding and I can actually feel that muffin getting ready to come up again. Taking deep breaths I make it through the lesson and while walking to music I have to make a run for the bathroom. Almost immediately I begin to through up all that was in my stomach. Groaning I wipe my mouth trying to calm myself. My head is pounding and I swear my vision is getting blurry.

Nick's POV:

Okay it's been 20 minutes, where the hell is Miley? She's never late for music. Maybe I'll text Demi and see if she was in last class with her? Quickly and sneakily I whip out my phone and send a short message to Demi but before I get a reply I hear some sort of commotion outside.

A girl three grades below me runs into the class panting with a face as white as a ghost. "Miss" she says to miss scully catching her breath "there's a- a girl in the bathroom. She's just lying there not moving"

I don't know how but somehow I know it's Miley. I stand up quickly and run out of the classroom ignoring miss calling me back. Opening the door to the girls bathroom down the hall I see two girls standing there staring at a slumped over body.

"Miley" I breath out, she's crumpled up on the floor. I run over a try to wake her up checking for a pulse as well. "Don't just stand there! Hand me some tissue with water" I snap at one of the girls as they do what I say and I dab it on Miley's head. I'm freaking out here. What's going on? Why is she down? I hear the door open and Miss Scully rushes in along with the girl from earlier. Just as she begins to speak I hear a groan from the girl lying on my lap.

"Miley?" I ask, "Miles" she slowly opens her eyes and they widen seeing me and everyone else staring at her. She jumps up obviously embarrassed then turns to me with obvious tears in her eyes. "I was just so dizzy"

Miley's POV:

I'm so confused, last thing I remember was feeling sick and dizzy in the bathroom and now I'm sitting on the floor surrounded by Nock and a few others.

"Go get her brother, Joe Stewart. Head to the office and find out where he is and bring him here okay?" miss scully says to one of the girls standing there looking worried but nods anyways.

"He's in woodshop just down the hall" Nick says and the girl nods again running out. Feeling tired I rest my head on Nicks shoulder and he wraps his arm around me pulling me close.

"Miley sweetie, what happened?" miss asks bending down in front of me as my eyes flutter closed.

"I-I'm so tired" I mutter exhausted.

"Mi either Joe or I will bring you home don't worry. I'll text Demi too" nick said just as the door opened making my eyes open seeing Joe running in and I swear he dived onto the ground in front of me.

"Mi, what happened?" he asked pulling my head up making nick drop his hand from around me, subsequently making me whimper unintentionally. "Joey I don't feel good, and I'm just so tired" I say no louder than a whisper. But that all he needs to hear as he stands up pulling me with him and turning us around.

"Sorry miss do you think we could be excused from school for the afternoon? I think it's best I bring Miley to see a doctor" Joe asks miss scully who I forgot had been there altogether. "Of course Joe, I'll tell the office. And Miley I do hope your okay, keep me posted won't you?" she says with worried eyes as I nod leaning into Joe.

Out in the car park Joe turns to Nick who followed us out "sorry bout this man, but will you stay here and bring Demi home later. I have a feeling we'll still be in the hospital" he says hugging my closely.

I can see the disappointment in Nick's eyes, maybe he wanted to come? But he smiles a little and says of course. "Text me and if your still there we'll drop in okay?"

Shivering I hug Joe closer suddenly feeling cold and even more tired. Noticing Nick shrugs off his jacket and hands it to me. "Take this, and mi feel better" then gently hugs me.

2 hours later me and Joe are in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to be seen. Joe looks like he's about to punch someone for making him wait so long. "Seriously Mi, if nobody calls your name in 5 minutes I'm going to lose it" he mutters to me as I lean on him.

Just then the same Doctor from before walks out with a worrying smile at me "Miley Ray" he says slowly.

**I wrote this chapter 3 times and I'm just not happy with it. Something's wrong, the next chapter everyone will find out what's wrong with Miley though! Any ideas? Tell me in your reviews what you think! Also do you guys want Jemi drama or just keep it Niley? Please tell me what you want.**

**Again thank you to my writing heroes… you know who you are ;)**


End file.
